William Osler
Education Sir William Osler, Baronet, had started his educational career at Trinity College in Toronto, originally intended to follow in his fathers footsteps towards religion. However, after developing a fondness for science he decided to enter Toronto Medical School in 1868, eventually transferring to McGill University in Montreal where he obtained his medical degree in 1872, his aptitude for medicine would not go unnoticed as he would return as a professor only 3 years later in 18751. Advocacy In addition to standing against his highly religious family in order to pursue a medical career, William Osler displayed high integrity across all domains of his life. Before leaving for Oxford in 1905, he worked tirelessly in the United States to create a better medical system by promoting: * hygiene * prevention * good nursing * prescription of only effective drugs * active learning * staunch opposition to medical schools that favoured profits over the standard of care2. Innovation Throughout his career, Osler would revolutionise the medical world in various ways, most notably by establishing the medical residency program and ensuring medical students could get bedside training rather than only academic2, saying of this: “I desire no other epitaph…than the statement that I taught medical students in the wards, as I regard this as by far the most useful and important work that I have been called upon to do.”3. However, his trailblazing was not only in his later career, during his early years as a professor at McGill University, Osler introduced histology and pathology courses, voiced strong support for the modernization of exams, alongside many other chan ges to the University for the better4. This aptitude for educational reform was later extended at Johns Hopkins University Hospital where he created the medical training scheme which modern curriculums would be based upon and wrote the highly influential medical textbook: "The Principles and Practice of Medicine", while also penning many other books, having a large consulting career, and maintaining a leadership position at the university and also active membership in many professional groups3. Later, in 1905, Osler moved to Oxford where he took up the position of Regius Professor of Medicine at Oxford and was soon after awarded the title of Baronet in 19115. Organisations Osler's influence is seen widely across the medical field, with him leading to the formation of: * the Postgraduate Medical Association * Fellowship of Medicine and Post-graduate Medical Association * Fellowship of Postgraduate Medicine * the Post-Graduate Medical Journal6, * and the Association of Medical Librarians4 Character and Personality One of the many reasons William Osler is a great leader is not only his leadership through his career but the manner in which he did so. What pioneering medical teaching at McGill he was reportedly popular with his students for not only his eagerness towards, and content of, teaching but also his overall joyful disposition4. This happy personality went hand-in-hand with his wit and humour for which he was both famous and infamous for, depending on who was asked. Osler enjoyed pulling pranks throughout his entire lifetime, such as getting nonsense published in medical journals under the name 'Egerton Yorrick Davis"2, convincing others the Wright brothers had taught him to fly2, giving medical advice to students such as “One finger in throat and one in the rectum makes a good diagnostician.”3, and originating the quote "A physician who treats himself has a fool for a patient."2. The ability to treat both students and patients in a casual, affable, and cordial manner during medical rounds made his teaching sought after by many4, and was a character trait shared by his wife, Grace, who allowed Osler to welcome visitors from the United States to stay at their house regularly, eventually giving it the nickname "Open Arms"1. Legacy Overall, Oslers balance of leader and friend was underscored and defined in his essay "Aequanimitas", where he stressed the importance of "imperturbability" ("incapable of being upset or agitated; not easily excited; calm")7, and "equanimity" (mental or emotional stability or composure, especially under tension or strain; calmness; equilibrium")8 amongst medical doctors9. While his success is widespread and impressive to most, with buildings, organisations, diagnostic signs, syndromes, diseases, and more bearing his name; many accounts refer not mainly to his career, but his ideals and examples that he would set for them throughout his lifetime4. A leader being remembered by the quality of their character, alongside such large accomplishments shows the trans-generational leadership William Osler carries. References 1 Pickering, G 2019. Sir William Osler, Baronet. Encyclopaedia Britannica, viewed 17 October 2019, . 2 Hopkins Medicine n.d, The Four Founding Physicians. Johns Hopkins Medicine, viewed 18 October 2019, . 3 10 Osler-isms to Remember in Your Daily Practice 2014, Stanford Medicine, viewed 18 October 2019, . 4 Biographical Overview, The William Osler Papers n.d., U.S. National Library of Medicine, viewed 18 October 2019, . 5 Sir William Osler (1849-1919) 2018, McGill, viewed 18 October 2019, . 6 James, D. G. 1992, 'The portraiture of Sir William Osler', The Fellowship of Postgraduate Medicine, vol. 68, p. 159 . 7 I''mperturbable 2012, Dictionary.com, viewed 18 October 2019, . 8 ''Equanimity 2012, Dictionary.com, viewed 18 October 2019, . 9 Celebrating the Contribution of William Osler - Aequanimitas 1999, The Johns Hopkins University, viewed 18 October 2019, . 10 Bliss, M c1999, William Osler : a life in medicine, University of Toronto Press, Toronto, viewed 18 October 2019, . __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__